愛の歌
by Cece Lien
Summary: Song FIC pertamaku dengan lagu AKB48 dan pair-pair dari DanSen. Ada 10 chapter, maaf kalau FICnya jelek dan ganyambung
1. Heavy Rotation

**SONG-FIC sekaligus FIC DanSen pertamaku. Maaf kalau jelek**

**Lagunya saia ambil lagu-lagu dari AKB48 semua :3**

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: k+  
Main Pair: AraHika, BanJin/JinBan, HiroYuuya, dan JinMizel  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**1. Heavy Rotation (Arata x Hikaru)**

_I want you, I need you, I Love you  
Atama no naka, gangan natteru myuujikku HEAVY ROTATION_

"Hei, Sena Arata," Panggil Haruki saat sedang beristirahat disekolah

"Ya?" Arata yang sedang makan mie goreng dikantin pun menjawab

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan _Kebetulan Hikaru tidak ada_,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau SUKA pada Hikaru?"

Arata langsung kesedak mie yang sedang ia makan

_Poppkuoon ga hajikeru yo ni  
SUKI toyuu moji ga odoru_

Suka…

Suka…

Suka…

Arata mematung, Haruki yang mendadak berubah sifat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa dan pergi meninggalkan Arata yang sedang frutasi akibat rasa SUKA terus menari-nari dikepalanya.

_Kao ya koeo omou dake de  
Ite mo tatte mo irarenai_

Arata masih frutasi. Namun tiba-tiba terbayang dalam benaknya senyum Hikaru, baik itu senyum yang lembut maupun senyum yang disertai aura pembunuh miliknya.

Ia juga baru sadar bahwa hampir setiap hari ia selalu memikirkan Hikaru, deg-degan saat melihat senyum dan suara lembut milik Hikaru. Semuanya dari Hikaru!

"Masa sih aku suka Hikaru? Masa sih? Masa sih? MASAAA?!" Ia menjerit dalam hati dan tambah frutasi

_Konna kimochi ni narerutte  
Boku wa tsuite iru ne_

Tapi, walaupun demikian, entah kenapa ia merasa beruntung dapat bertemu dan menyukai Hikaru. Apa Hikaru juga demikian? Ia harap IYA

_I want you, I need you, I love you  
Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni  
MAAKU HAI TENSHON_

Ia juga sekamar dan satu kelompok dengan Hikaru. Selalu dengan Hikaru. Jarak keduanya dekat walau Hikaru agak menjaga jarak pada Arata yang entah disebabkan oleh apa dan itu baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sebentar, Hikaru atau dia yang menjaga jarak?

Lebih tepatnya Arata, sebab dia rasanya malu bertatapan dengan Hikaru

_I want you, I need you, I love you  
HAATO no oku, janjan afureru itoshi ag a  
HEAVY ROTATION_

Suka, suka, suka

Ya, Arata SANGAT menyukai bahkan menCINTAi Hikaru. Hanya Hikaru seorang!

_Hito wa dare mo isshou no uchi  
Koi ga deki tara manzoku sa_

Setiap orang sering merasakan cinta pada seseorang dan itu terus berulang-ulang pada orang yang berbeda. Tapi Arata beda. Baginya Hikaru ialah cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama Arata hanyalah Hikaru walaupun Arata mendapat gelar 'Cinta LBX' tapi ajaibnya ia LEBIH mencintai Hikaru dibanding si LBX tercinta.

_Sonna tokimeki o kanji te  
Hana wa hokorobu ni kana?_

"Yo, Arata!"

Arata terkaget dan membeku seketika saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Suara yang bagaikan matahari sehingga membuatnya mekar.

Itu suara Hikaru!

_I feel you, I touch you, I hold you  
Yume no naka de  
Dandan ookiku natte yuku, boku no IMAJINEESHON_

Awalnya Arata berniat ambil ancang-ancangan untuk kabur. Namun ditahan Haruki. Sakuya, sebagai BBF Haruki yang baik turut membantunya dengan MEMAKSA Hikaru duduk disebelah Arata. Haruki memberikan DEATH-GLARE terbaiknya sehingga nyali Arata langsung kiyut begitu saja, walaupun dalam hati ia senang karena harapannya untuk makan bersama Hikaru BERDUA SAJA terkabulkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau makan?" Tanya Hikaru penasaran.

"Mie cinta-… Eh mie goreng! Iya mie goreng!" Jawab Arata rada gagap

_I feel you, I touch you, I hold you  
Kono omoi o  
Binbin tsutae te hoshii kara  
HEAVY ROTATION_

Dari jauh, terlihat Haruki yang memberikan suatu isyarat berbunyi, "Bilang saja SUKA sekarang! Mumpung sepi!"

Arata kembali membeku. Bilang SUKA sekarang? Disini? Sekarang? Benar sekarang? DEMI APAAA!?

"Arata? Kau kenapa? Demam?" Hikaru menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Arata. Arata meleleh seketika

BRUK!

"Arata?!"

_Itsumo kii te ta FAFORITE SONG  
Ano kyouku no you ni  
Zutto kurikaeshite ni-juu-yon jikan  
Kimi dake rikuesuto chuu~_

Arata ambruk, Hikaru panik dan berusaha membangunkan Arata. Haruki ngacir dan kemudian memutarkan lagu yang biasa Arata dengarkan bersama Hikaru. _Heavy Rotation_

_"I want you! I need you! I love you!_  
_Kimi ni ae te_  
_Dondon chikazuku sono kyori ni, maaku hai tenshon!"_

Arata terbangun, Hikaru lega dan terdiam mendengar lagu itu. _Heavy Rotation_? Siapa yang memutarkan lagu itu?

Keduanya bertatapan. Keduanya masih ingat bahwa setiap malam sebelum tidur mereka memutar lagu itu karena menyukai lagu itu. _Heavy Rotation_, Rotasi Berat. Rotasi Berat cinta keduanya yang mereka pendam diam-diam.

_"I want you! I need you! I love you!_  
_HAATO no oku, janjan afureru itoshi saw a_  
_HEAVY ROTATION!"_

Arata langsung berdiri. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Perasaan SUKA bahkan CINTA terus meluap-luap dalam dadanya. Terlalu sakit dan akan menjadi busuk kalau terlalu lama dipendam. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga kalau dia…

"Hoshikara Hikaru! Aku sangat sangat dan bahkan sangat menyukaimu! Maksudku, MENCINTAIMU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, HIKARU!"

Hikaru terdiam, Haruki dan Sakuya langsung TOS ditempat, Arata_ blushing_.

3… 2… 1… BLUSH!

Astaga! Hikaru ikut _blushing_. Kedua cinta mereka harus mengalami masa _Heavy Rotation_, Rotasi Berat, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

"Aku juga!" Hikaru ikut berdiri, "AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SENA ARATA!"

Keduanya bertatapan, setelah itu tertawa karena sama-sama menyatakan cinta dalam teriakannya.

Mungkin saja keduanya akan dihukum Mito-_Sensei_ karena ribut dan telat masuk kekelas, tapi keduanya tidak akan tertekan karena hukuman yang diterima. Entah disuruh menulis seratus kali, menyabut rumput dan sebagainya.

Bagi Arata, asalkan ada Hikaru, hukuman itu akan menjadi ringan, begitu pula Hikaru.

Hikaru berlahan mendekati Arata dan CHU~

BRUK!

Arata kali ini benar-benar pingsan

_Heavy Rotation_

**Bersambung**

**Hee, gaje ya? Gak nyambung atau terlalu nyambung sama lagunya? Maaf, ini Song-FIC pertama aku jadi gak tau harus dibikin gimana DX**

**Apa gaje? Kurang romantis? Gak nyambung? OOC? *Kalau OOC sih emang disengaja (plak!)* Gomeeen DX**

**Kayaknya, di FIC ini, Jin akan lebih sering mendapatkan peran, mengingat dia cocok dipasangan sama Ban, Mizel dan Yuuya (Untung lagu AKB48 ada banyak)**

**Selanjutnya Oogoe DIAMOND dengan Pair BanJin alias Banjir *plak!*. Tunggu ya XD**

**Review?**


	2. Oogoe Diamond

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Megumare Hikaru:**

HaruSaku ceritanya disini jadi mak comblang dulu, terutama Haruki. Amin, semoga doa jadiannya terkabul *plak!*  
Tsundere pemalu nih mereka X'D . Mending, saia aja senyam-senyum sendiri pas baca  
Kalau langsung post semuanya gak seru*plak!*  
Makasih REVIEWnya

**Kuroka****:**

Arata salting karena malu(?). Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama makanya ini-itu harus bersama juga *maksudlo*  
Mie cinta, padahal cuma mie goreng. Dasar Arata X'DD  
Bosen liat Haruki serius mulu. Sesekali OOC kan gak masalah *disepakorangnya*  
Iya, ini chapter selajutnya. Maaf kalau lebih jelek dari sebelumnya XD

* * *

**Love Song  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, BanJin/JinBan, HiroYuuya, JinMizel  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**2. Oogoe Diamond (Ban x Jin or Jin x Ban)**

_Hashiridasu bosu oikakete  
Boku wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta_

Hari ini Ban dan Jin memutuskan untuk ke taman bersama yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya namun tempatnya indah dan berangin sejuk.

Banyak bunganya. Apalagi sebentar lagi malam dan langitnya cerah sehingga bulan dan bintang-bintang akan bersinar bagaikan_ glitter_ menemani keduanya. Tempat yang cukup romantis kan? Ya, untuk keduanya

"Ayo kita kesana, Jin!" Ban lari-larian begitu tiba di taman.

Jin berlari mengejar Ban. Walaupun dari luar ia terlihat tersenyum, namun dalam hati Jin, ia cukup tertekan karena suatu perasaan yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada Ban.

_Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete  
Taisetsu na mono ga mietan da_

Perasaan suka Jin sudah mendalam. Namun rasa cemburunya saat Ban dekat dengan orang lain(terutama Hiro) bagaikan kabut yang menutupi jalannya. Tapi saat mendengar Hiro dan Yuuya jadian, ia menjadi sedikit lega (walaupun ia agak sedih juga karena Yuuya yang sudah bagaikan adiknya kini sudah tidak sering bersamanya).

Dan yang lebih penting daripada itu, Jin tak akan kalah dan sudah bertekad mengatakannya hari ini!

_Konna kantan na kotae ga deteru no ni  
Nani no tameratte miokutta no darou?  
Boku ga boku dearu tame ni shoudou ni sunao ni narou_

Walaupun sejujurnya ia tak yakin Ban mau menerimanya (karena Ban cinta LBX). Tapi ketahuilah, berbohong itu sangat dan sangat tidak baik, terutama soal cinta. Jadi ia harus jujur pada perasaannya? Jujur dari sekarang? Perasaan apa?

_Daisuki da kimi daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru_

"Jin lelet! Yang cepat dong!" Teriak Ban dari atas bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi dan terletak di taman itu.

Jin menurutinya dan berusaha berlari lebih kencang dari yang tadi walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou_

Jin berhenti sejenak membuat Ban kebingungan.

"Jin?"

"Bank-kun! Ada yang ingin kukatan padamu!" Ujar Jin setengah berteriak walaupun dirinya masih agak ngos-ngosan.

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurusiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

Suka…

Jin tidak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi. Tapi saat melihat tatapan Ban, ia justru menjadi ragu mengucapkannya.

"Jin? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ban bingung melihat tingkah Jin yang menurutnya agak aneh.

Jin tak menjawab. Ia semakin ragu mengucapkannya.

_Ujiuji shitetatte nanimo hajimaranai yo  
Kanjou hakidashite ima sugu sunao ni nare!_

"_Ayolah Jin! Bilang sekarang!_" Ujar Jin dalam hati, berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Ia tahu, rasa ragu tidak dapat menghasilkan apa-apa.

Justru kejujuranlah yang harus ia ungkapkan.

_Koe ni daseba  
Hikari kagayaku_

Hanya mengucapkan kejujuran, Jin bisa mendapat cahaya dari Ban.

"Bank-kun, aku…"

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru_

Jin berlari menerjangi bukit itu menuju tempat Ban yang masih mematung.

"Bank-kun. Aku sejujurnya…"

"Jin?"

_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou_

"_AISHITERU_, BANK-KUN!" Teriak Jin. Ban terbelak

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku no itoshisa yo todoke!_

Ban sempat terdiam karena kaget dengan peryataan dadakan itu. Ia menatap Jin yang sedang mengatur nafasnnya. Selama ini Jin selalu memperhatikannya. Wujud kasih sayang Jin padanya

_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Kaze no naka de sakebou_

Lewat terpaan angin, ditelinga Ban, masih terdengar peryataan Jin.

Sementara itu, Jin yang selesai mengatur nafas tampaknya hanya tersenyum lega. Entah kenapa ia merasa dirinya akan ditolak oleh Ban

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai oogoe DAIYAMONDO_

Ban masih tak bergeming. Ban pun merasa sudah berbohong pada perasaannya. Kalau Jin berani. Ia juga harus berani.

"Jin, aku…"

_Yuuki wo dashite iou o  
Damatte icha sono mama sa  
Hazukashiku nante nain da_

"Selama ini aku senang Jin selalu menemaniku dan selalu bersamaku," Ucap Ban, "Terimasih untuk semua itu!"

Jin menatapnya senang, "Kau juga selalu menemaniku…"

"Karena itu, aku juga…"

_Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa  
Suki tte kotoba wa saikou sa_

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Jin!"

_Kanjou hakidashite  
Ima sugu sunao ni nare!_

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, KAIDOU JIN!" Ban ikut menyatakan perasaannya.

Keduanya kini terdiam. Ban berlari dan memeluknya sehingga keduanya terjatuh direrumputan.

"Aku sangat menyukai Jin. Dari dulu…"

"Aku juga Ban…"

"_Aishiteru…"_

Malam serasa milik berdua. Ditemani sinar bulan purnama dan_ glitter-glitter_ langit yang mengelilingi keduanya. Jeritan keduanya terdengar seperti berlian.

_Oogoe Diamond_ pada malam hari dilangit berbintang.

* * *

**Heee? GAJE KAN? BENER KAN? CIYUS DEH *plak!***

**Entah kenapa nih diketik sambil cengo nyo. Habis, ane takut pada gak ngerti jalan ceritanya gimana. Lebih gaje dari yang sebelumnya kan? Udah pasti *pundung***

**Btw, kali ini lagunya emang dipotong dikit (dikit?) karena kalau kepanjangan takutnya tambah gaje *alesan***

**Selanjutnya, Ponytail to Shushu dengan pair Hiro X Yuuya (Kenapa Yuuya? Karena gaya rambutnya ponytail *plak!*)**

**Review?**


	3. Ponytail to Shushu

**Jawaban REVIEW**

**Kuroka:**

Iya dong, masa main ke kuburan *plak!* Nyesek ya? Padahal Hiro aslinya sama Yuuya enggak-.. *stop*  
Jin kan manggil Ban jadi Bank-kun XDD  
Karena sifat keduanya hampir mirip(?), jadi sama-sama nyatain cinta pakai teriak XD  
Iya, masalah rambut XD Ponytail to Shushu

**Megumare Hikaru:**

Download dong makanya*plak!*  
Dari animenya jg udah kelihatan Ban cinta LBX X3 . Tapi sekarang dia cinta Jin lho~ *gananya*  
Mereka sekarang tanding siapa yang cintanya paling kuat. Romantis kan*enggakbu*  
Kalau gak salah, kata mbak-mbak(?) di JKT48 artinya Teriakan Berlian atau sejenisnya

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, BanJin/JinBan, HiroYuuya, JinMizel  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**3. Ponytail to Shushu (Hiro x Yuuya)**

_KARENDAA yori hayaku  
Shatsu no sodeguchi makutte_

KRIIIING!

"Ugh!" Dengan tampang masih mengantuk, Yuuya mematikan jam _alarm_ dan beranjak duduk walaupun ia terkadang terlihat masih mau tumbang saat bangun karena masih ngantuk berat.

"YUUYA! WAKTUNYA BANGUN, KAU BILANG ADA JANJI, KAN?" Suara Jin yang berada dilantai bawah saja setara dengan suara _alarm_ dikamarnya.

"AKU SUDAH BANGUN!" Jawabnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melihat dikalender.

"Jadi, hari ini ya…"

_Taiyou ga chikazuku kehai  
Boku no ude kara koromogae_

Seusai mandi dan sarapan (bareng Jin karena serumah), Yuuya mengemasi barang yang merupakan kebutuhannya. Tidak terasa musim sudah berganti dan sekarang musim panas.

Kalian tahu kan, tempat yang sangat nyaman dikunjungi saat musim panas?

Ya, pantai!

Yuuya sedang menunggui Hiro didepan rumahnya.

"WAKTUNYA PANTAI! AYO YUUYA-SAN, KITA PERGI DENGAN SEMANGAT_ SENSHIMAN_!" Tanpa aba-aba, Hiro yang keluar dari rumahnya langsung menyeretnya naik bus menuju pantai dan Yuuya hanya dilanda perasaan luar biasa cengo akibat kegajean Hiro yang sudah muncul pagi-pagi begini.

_Aoi umi namuichi giwa de kimi to aitai  
Hadashi no mizushibuki_

Yuuya merasa beruntung bertemu Hiro. Karena setidaknya ia dapat merasakan hangatnya pantai.

Melihat Hiro yang keasikan bermain air membuat Yuuya penasaran dan mencoba membiarkan kakinya basah akibat air laut. Airnya sejuk

Tiba-tiba angin yang sedikit kencang menerpa keduanya.

"Ah…" Kuciran Yuuya terlepas

_PONIITEERU (yurashi nagara) kaze no naka  
Kimi ga hashiru (boku ga hashiru) suna no ue_

Karena ringan, kuciran Yuuya gampang terbawa angin. Sebagai anak yang baik (menurutnya), Hiro mengejar kuciran tersebut hingga sempat terpeleset dan jatuh di pasir.

_PONIITEERU (yurashi nagara) furimuita  
Kimo ni egao boku wa natsu ga hajimaru_

"Yuuya-san, aku dapat kucirannya-… Eh?"

Yuuya tampaknya sibuk menahan tawa.

"Yuuya-san?"

"Hi-Hiro… wajahmu…" Hiro kebingungan. Ia meraba-raba wajahnya. Astaga, wajahnya dipenuhi pasir! Pantas saja Yuuya tertawa begitu.

Walaupun ditertawakan, entah kenapa Hiro tak bisa marah. Ia justru senang melihat sang _senior_ tertawa.

_Kyoushite ni hi ga sashite  
Yume no kion ga agatta_

Hiro terdiam terus menatap _senior_nya itu yang masih tertawa lepas.

"Manis…" Itulah isi pikiran (nista) Hiro

_Naname mae no kimi miteru to  
Mine ga kurushiku natte kuru_

Yuuya berhenti tertawa dan tertuju pada sosok yang ia kenal disana. Kazama Kirito?

"Aku kesana dulu. Kau cuci muka dulu lalu nyusul ya," Hiro hanya mengangguk. Walaupun tadi ia mengiyakan, Hiro hanya duduk diam disitu memegangi kuciran milik Yuuya.

Akhir-akhir ini Yuuya dan Kirito akrab. Hiro merasakan dadanya sakit. Ia cemburu?

_Suki nante ie ya shinai yo  
Ushirosugata ni kimochi o tsubayaku_

Hiro mencuci mukanya dan memandang keduanya dari jauh.

Sejujurnya, Hiro menyukai sang senior, Haibara Yuuya. Tapi ia ragu. Karena…

_PONIITEERU (setsunaku naru) yume no naka  
Kimi no subete (boku no subete) hitorijime_

Ia cemburu. Yuuya akhir-akhir ini sering bersama Kirito. Kirito sepertinya juga menyukai Yuuya. Terbukti dirinya suka menarik rambut Yuuya saat sedang iseng.

"Yuuya-san… Apa aku tidak boleh memilikimu walau hanya sebentar?" Pikirnya.

_PONIITEERU (sensunaku naru) kataomoi  
Me to me aeba ima wa tada no tomodachi_

Kenapa Hiro berpikir demikian? Sejujurnya, Kirito dan Yuuya sudah jadian. Gosip yang mengatakan Yuuya jadian dengan Hiro itu bohong. Hanya kebohongan dan tak bisa dipercaya.

Ia berpikir, Yuuya menganggap hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas teman. Hanya teman, bukan kekasih, pacar atau sejenis.

Ditatapnya kuciran yang masih melekat pada pegangannya. Ia ingin menangis

_Tabaneta nagai kami mizutama no shushu  
Koi no shippo wa tsukamaerarenai  
Furetara keteku maboroshi_

Hiro berlari menuju tempat dimana Yuuya duduk bersama Kirito untuk mengobrol.

"Ah Hiro, kenapa lama?" Tanya Yuuya.

Hiro tak menjawab. Ekpresinya lesu.

"Yuuya-san, ini kuciranmu…"

Seperti_ lyrics_ lagu barusan, Hiro pun merasa demikian. Ikatan cinta tak bisa ia dapatkan dan hentikan. Cinta (Yuuya x Kirito) itu akan hilang jika tersentuh olehnya.

"Hiro?"

_PONIITERU (hodokanaide) kawarazu ni  
Kimi wa kimi de (boku wa boku de) hashiro_

Hiro meraih rambut Yuuya dan mengucir rambutnya menjadi _ponytail_ seperti biasanya.

"_Ponytail to shushu_…"

"Apa?" Yuuya tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Hiro.

"Yuuya-san, aku sebenarnya menyukaimu…" Yuuya terbelak kaget.

"Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak bisa bersama Yuuya-san. Setidaknya kita cuma teman dekat,"

"…"

"Karena itu, anggap saja hubungan kita seperti kuciran _ponytail_ dan karet pengikatnya," Hiro tersenyum sambil menangis

_PONIITEERU (hodokanaide) itsumademo  
Hashaide iru kimi wa shoujo no mama de_

"Maaf Hiro. Aku…"

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjadinya Yuuya-san sebagai orang yang aku suka…"

"Hiro…"

"Ya?"

"Tapi, apa kita masih bisa menjadi 'teman'?" Tanya Yuuya yang kini nadanya terdengar sedih. Serasa mengecewakan_ junior_nya walaupun sang_ junior_ tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Selama hubungan_ ponytail_ dan _shushu_ tidak terlepas, dan selama Yuuya-san masih mau tersenyum, tentu saja kita bisa bersama walau hanya sebatas 'Teman',"

Yuuya hanya menatap Hiro dan tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru_, Yuuya-san,"

* * *

**DE-MI SPARTAAAAAA FIC MACAM APA NIH QAQ**

**KENAPA JADI GINI? KENAPA HIRO JADI BISA BIJAK(?) BEGINI? CIYUS NIH? DEMI APAAA *udahberisikwoi***

**Maaf kalau gak sesuai atau terlalu sesuai sama lyrics lagunya QAQ**

**Ehem, selanjutnya chapter terakhir, Aitakatta dengan pair JinMizel akan diupdate besok pagi (Karena besok saya mau pulkam, dijalan gak bisa buka notebook, jadi saya update pagi-pagi). Maaf ya, buat Kuroka karena besok saya gak bisa kasih link FICnya karena besok pergi awal. Jadi datang sendiri(?) aja, saya jamin waktu datang chapter terakhir dah update deh. Ciyus *plak!***

**Review?**


	4. Aitakatta

**Jawaban REVIEW**

**Kuroka:**

Mereka emang imut dan polos X3  
Habis, terjemahan(?) lagunya emang gitu, jadi mau tak mau terpaksa angst sementara(?). Saia gak tau tuh ilham dapet darimana (lho?).  
KiriYuuya, adegennya terjadi semenjak Kirito VS Yuuya di suatu ep DanSen W. Berita bohongnya, tanyakan pada manusianya(?), saia tugasnya cuma ngetik *ditendangHiro*. Btw, gomen gak bisa kasih linknya ya

**Megumare Hikaru**

Kok gx punya, lagunya bagus lho *promosi (plak!)*  
Lol, ada kalanya anak poloos menjadi nista loh *elutermasukmas*  
Habis, lyrics translate mbak" JKT48 emang rada sedih gitu, makanya genre mendadak berubah (salah satu alasan kenapa genrenya adda tulisa FRIENSHIPnya)  
Tidak semua cinta itu manis lho, ada juga yang pahit kayak kopi campur duren(?)  
Akhirnya punya lagunya juga, saia kira enggak *plak!*  
Sekarang sudah update. Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, NO! *plak!*

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, BanJin/JinBan, HiroYuuya, JinMizel  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

**4. Aitakatta (Jin x Mizel)**

_Aitakatta aitakatta aitakatta YES!  
Aitakatta aitakatta aitakatta YES!  
Kimi ni…_

Hari ini lagi-lagi Hiro memohon (baca: Memaksa) Jin agar Mizel dititipkan lagi padanya selama beberapa waktu. Ibu Hiro sedang pergi sehingga ia merasa terganggu dengan Mizel yang baginya merepotnya (dan hanya Ibu Hiro yang paling gampang menangani Mizel).

Jin tak bisa apa-apa selain terpaksa menerima permintaan Hiro. Tapi akan repot kalau dibawa kerumah karena Yuuya akan mencak-mencak kerepotan, sementara itu, Jin juga tak bisa membawanya kerumah Ban karena tak mau melibatkan ehemkekasihehemnya kedalam masalah 'Mengasuh Mizel'.

Sewaktu datang, Mizel langsung memeluk Jin dengan alasan "_Aitakatta_, Jin,"

_Jindensha zenryoko de pedaru  
Koginagara saka wo noboru_

Karena tidak ingin rumahnya berantakan (Karena Mizel gampang penasaran dan cenderung mencoba sesuatu, misalnya blender, akibat penasaran dan salah pencet, blender milik Jin pun rusak, atau lebih tepatnya meledak), jadi Jin 'berbaik hati' mengajak Mizel ketaman terdekat.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini sepeda, Mizel. Naiklah,"

"Kenapa harus naik sepeda?"

"_Karena motorku sedang disita_ Bukan apa-apa. Naik saja,"

Mizel menurut saja diboncengi oleh Jin. Jin berharap tidak ada Ban karena takut Ban marah dan cemburu

"Kau harus pegangan karena aku sejujurnya mau ngebut jalannya," Mizel menurut lagi dan memeluk pinggang Jin. Jin hanya blushing sambil mengayuh sepeda milik almarhum kakeknya (Dimiliki waktu sang kakek masih remaja).

_Kaze ni fururanderu shatsu mo  
Ima wa modokashii_

Angin yang disebab oleh kebutnya sepeda yang dikendarai Jin membuat kemeja Jin ran rambut panjang Mizel ikut menari-nari.

"Ini namanya ngebut ya?" Tanya Mizel polos

"Ini belum seberapa," Jawab Jin. Ketahuilah, jika naik kendaraan, apapun itu, kebiasaan buruk Jin akan keluar. Apa itu? Jawabannya: Suka ngebut.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasanya, Ban, Kazuya, Yuuya dan bahkan kakek Jin sendiri langsung trauma dan melarang Jin membawa kendaraan apapun termasuk sepeda.

_Yatto kizuita  
Hontou no kimochi  
Shijiki ni ikunda  
Tatta hitotsu kon michi wo hashire!_

Selama perjalanan, Mizel terus menatap wajah Jin. Ada perasaan aneh dan khusus yang tidak biasa ia rasakan. Maksudnya, setiap kali bertemu Jin, perasaan itu selalu muncul.

"_Apa nanti tanyakan saja pada Jin ya?_" Pikir Mizel.

Ia ingat pesan dari ibu Hiro, Haruka waktu sedang mengajarinya

_Flasback_

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, kau bisa mencoba bertanya pada teman-temanmu," Mizel hanya mengangguk mendenger penjelasan Haruka yang sedang mengajarinya "Menjadi Anak Yang Baik dan Sopan" (Bagi Haruka, karena orangtua Mizel sudah tiada, jadi Haruka menggantikan sosok ibu Mizel, Eve)

Mizel memalingkan pandangannya kearah TV, saat itu, Hiro sedang menonton sinetron Jepang yang menceritakan seorang pria asal Inggris yang mencintai wanita turis asal Jepang (Ceritanya Hiro sedang galau ditinggal Yuuya dan mogok nonton_ Senshiman_ untuk sementara waktu)

"_Michael, I love you!"_

"_I love you too, Nana,"_

Itulah sekilas dialog dari sinetron yang ditonton Hiro. Terdengar isak tangis Hiro yang terharu menontonnya. Tak disangka, Hiro yang terkenal _otaku_ dan ceria bisa tersentuh hanya karena satu sinetron.

"Ano… Apa itu _'I love you_'?" Tanya Mizel dengan tampang polos. Bahasa Inggrisnya teryata parah juga.

"Bahasa Inggris dari '_Aishiteru_'. Itu diungkapkan untuk orang yang sangat kita cintai atau bahkan orang itu berharga untukmu,"

"_Sou ka_…" Cinta dan berharga ya?

"AH!" Suara Hiro terdengar dari sana. Kedua pemain film tersebut mulai berpelukan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebagai ibu yang baik, tentu saja Haruka langsung menutup mata Mizel dan dengan menggunakan sebuah bola kecil, ia langsung melemparinya hingga mengenai kepala Hiro sehingga otomatis akibat bola, Hiro merunduk dan melewatkan adegen _KISS_ barusan.

"_Setidaknya ini demi otak SUCI mereka_," Pikir Haruka

_END Flasback_

_Dare yori mo, dare taisetsu dakara  
Furaretemo koukai shinai_

Benar juga, bagi Mizel, Jin itu berharga, walaupun tampaknya ia selalu membuat Jin kerepotan.

_Dare yori mo, taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi tsutaekatta_

Mereka tiba ditaman. Jin yang baru saja kembali membeli minuman memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk dibawah pohon, mencari tempat yang teduh untuk berdua dan jauh dari tempat anak-anak dan para orangtua maupun para pasangan berkumpul. Maksudnya, agar Mizel yang gampang penasaran tidak membuat kerusuhan disana.

"Kau tidak minum, Mizel?" Tanya Jin. Jin sudah meminum minumannya hingga setengah kaleng, tapi Mizel malah membiarkan kaleng itu terbuka.

"Jin, aku boleh jujur?" Tanya Mizel.

"Boleh. Ada apa?"

_Suki naraba, suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu sunao ni narou_

"Aku suka Jin, lho," Ujar Mizel jujur. Jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

BRUSH!

Jin langsung menyemburkan minumannya

_Suki naraba, suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi sarakedasou yo_

"Ka-kau tadi bilang apa, Mizel?" Tanya Jin kaget.

"Aku bilang,aku suka Jin. Aku suka Jin dari dulu," Ulang Mizel tulus.

Wajah Jin memerah.

_Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta YES!  
Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta YES!  
Kimi ni…_

"Makanya sewaktu kerumahmu, aku langsung bilang '_Aitakatta_'. Karena aku selalu gampang kangen Jin dan selalu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Jin," Jelas Mizel jujur.

Jin hanya tertawa dan mengelus rambut Mizel.

"Kau anak yang jujur ya, Mizel,"

Mizel hanya diam saja dan mencoba meneguk minumannya. Sesekali menatap wajah Jin yang sedang tertawa kecil akibat ulah Mizel.

"_Jin keren…_" Pikir Mizel.

"Jin…"

"Iya, ada apa, Mizel?"

"Aku boleh suka pada Jin kan?"

Jin kembali tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja boleh,"

Mizel ikut tersenyum kecil. Andai saja ia dititipi lebih lama oleh Hiro, mungkin ia bisa bersama Jin lebih lama juga.

Andai saja...

... Ia boleh memiliki Jin

_Aitakatta!_

**END or TBC**

**Tamat *tepar***

**Huaa, semua chapternya gaje banget kan? Gajelas banget kan?**

**Ini lagu sengaja tak potong jadi mirip sama lagunya versi JKT48 yang waktu dulu juga dipotong lagunya.**

**FICnya gaje banget kan? HUAA, MAAFIN AKU QAQ**

**Untuk selanjutnya Vi-Chan akan lebih berusaha membuat FIC yang bagus deh, tapi gak janji ya *plak!***

**Btw, sekilas info, ada kemungkinan chapter FIC ini gak sampai 4. Rencananya ane mau tambahin beberapa chapter (entah berapa) soalnya kalau cuma 4 entah kenapa Vi-Chan ngerasa gak puas*plak!*. Gak janji, tapi nanti tak usahain memperpanjang chapter. Bye~**


	5. Baby! Baby! Baby!

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kuroka:**

Kenapa gx sekalian segiempat? *plak!*, Yah semua adegen itu karena saia gx ada ide alias asal main ketik, kebetulan muka Jin kayaknya cocok dijadikan sebagai org suka ngebut *dihantam*

Pair Gouda x Sendounya nanti dulu, saia udh buat kok XD

**Megumare Hikaru:**

AITAKATTA YES! *plak!*

Tapi bagi saia FIC ini gaje DX

Nih, udh ada lanjutannya. Awas, tambah gaje *plakdor!*

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, MizelJin, BanJin, HiroYuuya  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

**Ket: Disini diceritakan sekuel chapter kemarin, jadi kebanyakan flashback. Bahkan di flashback masih ada flashback lagi(?)**

* * *

**5. Baby! Baby! Baby! (Jin x Mizel part 2)**

_I love you baby baby baby!  
Honoendekure boku wa torikoni shita kuchibiru  
Kimi wo dokusensaseteyo, semete yumeno nakade_

Malam itu, Mizel masih terjaga. Alasannya bukan karena Hiro yang sedang tidur ngorok sambil memeluk guling dan mencium-ciumnya (mungkin sedang memimpikan sang senior tersayang) dan lagi, memangnya _android_ bisa tidur?

Mizel masih membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat Jin membawanya ketaman (baca chapter Aitakatta). Jin tersenyum, Jin tertawa.

"_Aku ingin melihatnya lagi,"_ Pikir Mizel dalam hati.

Ia ingin melihatnya walau hanya didalam mimpinya dan masih mengingat kejadian lainnya kemarin.

_Kisuno maede me ga sameta, sono saki ha oazukesa  
Itsumo onaji ii tokode, bokudake hitori torinokosaseru_

_Flasback_

Jin kembali membawa Mizel kerumahnya seusai main (atau lebih tepatnya duduk ngobrol sambil minum).

"Mizel," Panggil Jin, Mizel hanya menatap Jin.

"Begini, sebentar lagi Ban datang, jadi, kau mau menuruti permohonanku sebentar?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong jangan ganggu kami dulu. Kau boleh bermain PS, PSP, NDS dan kawan-kawannya(?) dikamarku dengan catatan jangan dirusak dan jangan merusak barang lain. Mengerti?" Mizel hanya menangguk.

"Tuan muda, Ban-sama sudah datang," Seorang _butler_ datang memberitahu.

"Suah ya, kau kekamar saja, dan ingat, jangan menganggu dan merusak," Mizel mengangguk lagi. Jin pergi meninggalkan Mizel. Mizel kabur kekamar dan sang butler hanya berpikir, "Emangnya _android_ bisa main game?"

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yan tahu…

Sementara dikamar, Mizel hanya tiduran memeluk boneka bunny yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"_Padahal tadi seru, sekarang malah ditinggalkan,"_ Keluh Mizel dalam hati.

_Koi wa sukoshide todokisoun noni  
Nigeteshimaukara, Oikaketakunarunda_

"_Aku suka Jin, lho,"_

Mizel kembali mengingat kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan saat bersama Jin. Ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya namun Jin mungkin lebih mencintai Ban dibandingkan dirinya. Benar kan?

Walaupun demikian, Mizel ingin terus mengejar Jin. Karena Jin cinta pertamanya.

_I love you baby baby baby!  
Boku no aidoru kirakira mabushii sonzaisa  
Kimi to deaeta kisekini, ikiteiru sono imi shitta_

Dimata Mizel yang mungkin sudah cukup nista (dinistakan oleh Hiro secara tak langsung), saat Jin tersenyum, terdapat sinar cling-cling yang merupakan bagian dari imajinasi Mizel.

Mizel serasa ingin hidup lebih lama. Ingin bersama Jin lebih lama lagi…

_I love you baby baby baby!  
Dakishimetaiyo manatsu no hizashi wo abunagara  
Marude koibito mitai ni, itsuka yume no nakade_

Mizel iri pada Ban, makanya ia bersikap cukup cuek saat bertemu Ban. Bukan karena tidak suka, namun karena iri Ban bisa memiliki Jin sementara dirinya tidak. Memang Ban yang lebih dulu dan lebih lama mengenal Jin. Kira-kira sudah sekitar setahun, sementara ia baru beberapa bulan. Jika bersama Jin, Jin merasa seperti lolicon(?) karena menyukai Mizel yang umurnya masih sebiji jagung(?), serasa seperti menyukai anak kecil yang lebih muda darinya.

Dari lubuk hatinya, Mizel berharap Jin mau menjadi kekasihnya, walau hanya didalam mimpinya…

_Daremoinai sunahamade, bokutachi ha mitsumaeau  
Yoserunami wa munesawagi_

Mizel masih ingat, keduanya saling beratatapan dan Jin tersenyum pada waktu itu.

_Yoserunami wa minesawagi  
Towa no nagasawo oshietekuru_

Ia mendesah pelan dan menatap jam. Sudah setengah jam, teryata lama juga waktu Jin bermesraan dengan Ban.

"_Coba waktuku bersama Jin lebih lama,"_ Mizel memeluk si bunny makin erat dan semakin gelisah, "_Jin lama…"_

_Koiwa sobani itemo teniwa hairanai  
Bokudakeno himitsu, kotobani dekiruhi made_

Mizel diam-diam menuju ruangan dimana Jin dan Ban sibuk berduaan. Diam-diam ia mengintip juga keduanya.

Jin maupun Ban tersenyum bersama, mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

Mizel merasa, Jin terlihat jauh. Bukan jauh dalam jarak biasa. Tapi…

"_Aku menganggu Jin ya?"_ Pikir Mizel

_Hard to say baby baby baby!  
Yuukiga hoshii bokukara koewa kakeranai  
Moshimo tenshi ga irunara, sono yume de HAATO wo narae_

Mizel ingin meminta izin pulang karena merasa keberadaannya mengangu. Belum lagi begitu Ban pulang, Jin harus kembali mengurusnya. Terasa merepotkan sang tuan rumah.

Tapi Mizel sama sekali tak bergerak dan bersuara. Bergerak melangkah mendekati Jin dan bilang izin pulang. Ia tidak berani melakukannya.

_Flasback again (baca WARNING yang kedua)_

"Nee, malaikat itu benar-benar ada?" Tanya Mizel pada Haruka. Haruka yang sedang mengajari Mizel dan Hiro menulis huruf kanji kini sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Mizel.

"Yah, mungkin ada. Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?" Tanya balik Haruka.

"Ada malaikat yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan?"

"PASTI ADA!" Teriak Hiro tiba-tiba, "Misalnya, jika kamu sedang jatuh cinta dan berharap bisa bersamanya, malaikat cinta atau cupid pasti datang dan menembakmu dengan orang yang kau sukai dengan busur cinta, lalu-…"

BUAGH!

"Jangan mengajari yang aneh-aneh, Hiro," uh-oh, sang ibu mulai marah dan menjitak putranya. Mizel yang ngeri melihatnya, "Serem…"

END Flashback

"Andaikan malaikat itu benar-benar ada…"

_Hard to say baby baby baby!  
Sasayakitaiyo dokoka no kokagede nosebette  
Murude komaasharu mitaini, zettai yume igaide_

Mizel ingin bersama Jin sekarang, tapi Jin sedang bersama Ban dan tampak bahagia. Mizel cemburu dan baru pertama kalinya tercipta _android _yang bisa cemburu.

Mizel ingin memiliki dan berlama dengan Jin. Ia ingin walaupun hanya didalam mimpi. Ia ingin merasakan semua itu walaupun hanya didalam mimpi…

_I love you baby baby baby!  
Furimuitekure darekani muketeru sono shisen  
Bokuno nokkuimo kiduite, itoshisa no kotae ga hoshii_

Ban pamit pulang, Jin hanya tersenyum, namun tampak sedih karena harus berpisah dari ban.

"Kau daritadi ada disana, Mizel?" Tanya Jin saat tersadar. Mizel tidak memberikan respon dalam bentuk apapun.

Jin bingung, "Ada masalah?"

"Jin, lebih suka Ban dibandingkan aku ya?" Tanya Mizel, Jin kaget dan langsung panik x panik(?).

"A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menghasutmu berpikir begitu?"

Mizel menggeleng pelan, "Habis, kalau dengan Ban, Jin tampak lebih bahagia dibandingkan denganku. Aku menganggu?"

Jin tidak bisa menjawab, karena yang dikatakan Mizel ada benarnya. Dibandingkn dengan Mizel, Jin lebih suka dengan Ban. Mizel cukup merepotkannya karena penyakit gampang penasaran yang didapatkan Mizel.

Diawal sisi, ia cukup kerepotan mengurus Mizel sendirian dan disisi lainnya, Jin cukup kesepian kalau tidak ada Mizel (anggap saja pengganti Yuuya yang akhir-akhir ini sering keluar rumah)

Dan ini pertama kalinya Mizel menunjukan ekpresi sedihnya dihadapan Jin. Apa perbuatannya sudah kelewatan? Membiarkan sang _android_ yang berumur belum sampai setahun dan ditinggal kedua orangtuanya sendirian sementara Jin malah sibuk bermesraan. Bagaimana tidak kelewatan?

"Padahal aku suka Jin. Kupikir Jin baik. Teryata aku salah…"

"Mizel, bukan begitu hanya saja…" Jin menghela nafas, "Begini, karena kau gampang penasaran, jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Tapi, kadang aku kewalahan denganmu. Tapi aku juga salah sudah menganggapmu merepotkan…"

"Repot ya? Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya. Nanti aku minta Hiro menitipkanku pada orang lain saja-…"

"OK OK, aku akan jujur, aku juga menyukaimu _Walaupun aku lebih cinta Ban_ sebagai adik. Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu tapi…"

_I love you baby baby baby!  
Hohoendekure boku wo torikoni shita kuchibiru  
Kimi wo dokusensaseteyo semete yumeno nakade_

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Mizel cukup penasaran

"Aku juga menyukaimu walau sebagai adik. Tanpamu aku cukup kesepian juga…"

Mizel diam dan berpikir sejenak. Mereka sama-sama saling suka, jadi cintanya terbalas kan? Terbalas dalam lain hal

"Tapi aku boleh suka pada Jin sebagai kekasih kan?" Tanya Mizel.

Gantian Jin yang berpikir, "Yah, kalau itu membuatmu senang," Jin kembali tersenyum.

Mizel sekarng paham, ia merepotkan Jin. Tapi itu cara agar ia bisa bersama Jin. Ia ingin menjadi kekasih Jin walaupun hanya didalam mimpi.

"Tuan muda, Haruka-_Hakase_ sudah datang,"

"Sudah waktunya kau pulang, mau kuantar sampai kedepan pintu?" Tawar Jin.

Mizel mengulurkan kedua tangannya, "Gendong…"

Jin_ sweetdrop_, teryata _android_ satu ini mengindap penyakit baru: Manja

"Ta-tapi Mizel…"

"Kalau enggak, aku minta Hiro nitipin aku dirumah Ban. Mungkin disana masih ada alat apa itu namanya, yang bisa mutar-mutar buat bikin jus dan…"

"_Itu namanya blender, Mizel…"_ Jin semakin _sweetdrop_, "Baiklah, tapi sekali ini saja,"

Akhirnya demi permintaan (baca: Ancaman) Mizel, Jin menggendong Mizel ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ketempat Haruka berada.

Sepertinya Mizel mengindap empat buah penyakit: Pertama, gampang penasaran, kedua manja, ketiga, mengancam, keempat, gampang lupa nama barang seperti blender

End Flashback

Mizel senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya

"_Besok kerjain Jin lagi, deh~"_ Itulah isi pikiran (licik) Mizel sebelum ia kembali tidur.

**Bersambung**

**Vi-Chan baaaack~**

**Maaf ya lama, habisnya, laptop Vi-Chan tinta layarnya pecah, untung Vi-Chan liburan ke Pontianak, jadi masih bisa diperbaiki, tahuanya mendadak ke Kuching lagi jadi laptopnya gak bisa diambil TTATT**

**Pulang dari sana, laptopnya bisa diambil, eh lupa kalau gak ada internet (gubrak!). Jadi tunggu pulang ke Salatiga dulu baru bisa buka internet (curhatbu)**

**Yah, itu cerita lama, Selanjutnya RIVER! Dengan pair hm… Haruki dan Sakuya aja deh (aslinya mau Gouda x Sendou dulu, cuma blom ada ide)**


	6. RIVER!

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kuroka:**

Bagi ane, entah kenapa lagu Baby! Baby! Baby! cocok buat Mizel yg suka Jin X3

Iya, hiks, cinta segitiga memang menyakitkan

Iyaaaa, aku udh liat di FB XDD *Entah kenapa suka bagian Hiro ngorok dan Mizel-Sang-Android-pencari-blender(?)

Ini HaruSaku nya. Maaf FICnya gaje :3

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, MizelJin, BanJin, HiroYuuya  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**6. RIVER! (Haruki x Sakuya)**

_Itsu date yume wa, tooku ni mieru  
Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru_

Keinginan Haruki: Bisa menjadi ketua yang baik. Itulah sebabnya ia harus tegas.

Tapi Arata maupun Hikaru sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perintahnya, walaupun itu sudah berlalu.

Tapi ia masih merasa seperti Ketua Gagal. Ia pernah menghancurkan impian kedua anggotanya yang dahulu.

Walaupun sekarang keadaan kelompoknya sudah membaik, namun ia masih takut. Takut menjadi Ketua Gagal untuk kedua kalinya…

_Ashimoto no ishi wo, hitotsu hirotte  
Gamushara ni nate nagete miro!_

"Masih mengkhawatirkan masa lalu?" Lamun Haruki menjadi buyar akibat suara dari temannya yang selalu memperhatikannya, Sakuya.

"Kamarmu masih rapi seperti biasa," Ujar Sakuya sambil duduk disebelah Haruki yang juga duduk ditempat tidurnya, "Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Haruki terdiam, "Soal aku yang menjadi Ketua Gagal…"

"Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. Kau bisa memimpin lebih baik dari yang dulu-…"

"Tapi aku tetap merasa gagal,"

"_Kapan kau bisa kembali ceria tanpa harus memikirkan hal yang tertekan bagimu, Haruki?"_ Sakuya menghela nafas

"Apa kau tahu…"

_Kimi no me no mae ni, kawa ga nagereru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da_

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Haruki bingung.

"Aku pernah mendengarkan sebuah lagu, hidup itu seperti sungai,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau alami saat ini. Didepanmu ada sungai yang deras. Sungai masalah atau cobaan yang kau hadapi, dan kau ragu untuk menyebrangi sungai itu,"

Haruki terdiam. Tumben Sakuya seperti itu.

_Kuraku fukakute mo, nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii, hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo_

"Tapi, kau tidak usah takut walaupun kau mungkin hanyut atau tenggelam karena sungai itu, karena…" Sakuya menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Karena?"

"Karena aku akan menemanimu menyebrangi sungai itu. Hingga sampai ketepian, hingga impianmu tercapai,"

Wajah Haruki sedikit memerah.

"Tapi aku masih ragu," Ujar Haruki.

"Kenapa? Why?" Tanya Sakuya (sok) dramatis.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur menjadi Ketua Gagal. Baik untuk kedua anggota kita dulu maupun sekarang, untuk kelas kita dan… Untukmu juga…"

_Get over it! RIVER!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, jibuniiwake surun ja nee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, yatte mi nakerya wakannee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah, massugu susume shika nee!  
Zutto zutto zutto, aruki tsuzukero kimate michi wo!_

"Jangan kabur dengan alasanmu lagi, Haruki," Sakuya mulai serius, "Jangan menyerah sebelum kau mencobanya!"

Tapi Haruki masih menunjukan tatapannya yang seakan-akan sudah menyerah, bagaikan orang yang sudah menyerah menyebrangi luasnya dan derasnya arus sungai.

"Kau sudah menjadi ketua karena semuanya sudah mempercayaimu dan kau malah akan menyerah? Daripada mengecewakan mereka _dan aku sendiri_, tidak ada jalan lain sekalin KAU-HARUS-MAJU! _Got it_?" Tanya Sakuya, "Haruki yang kami semua kenal ialah Haruki yang mau maju! Haruki yang tidak pernah ragu! HARUKI TIDAK PENAKUT! ITULAH HARUKI MILIKKU-… ups!"

Sakuya keceplosan, Haruki diam dan tiba-tiba…

_Kimi no kokoro ni mo, kawa ga nagareru, ase to namida no kawa da!  
Sippai shite shimatte mo, nagasarete shimatte mo  
Yarinaoseba ii yowane haku na yo  
Yume ni shigamitsukun da, negai kanau hi ga kuru made_

Tes…

"Eh?"Sakuya cengo mendadak. Haruki menangis?

"E-eto, anu… Haruki, maksudku bukan begitu _TEDAAAK! Kau manis sekali, eh salah, apa yang sudah kukatakaaaan!?,"_ Sakuya panik disertai pikirannya yang sudah rada-rada itu. Mungkin karena malam Jum'at (?)

"Tidak, bukan itu," Haruki menghapus air matanya, "Kau benar. Aku ini penakut. Aku mencari-cari alasan karena aku tidak mau menyebrangi sungai deras itu. Aku yang seperti itu akan mengecewakan semuanya. Terima kasih, Sakuya,"

Sakuya cengo, "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyadarkanku, sudah berusaha meyakinkanku, menyemangatiku dan… Terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku menyebrangi sungai cobaanku,"

Sakuya tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu bersamamu selama kau punya kemauan menyebrang bersamaku hingga impianmu tercapai. Karena aku suka padamu,"

Haruki membalas senyumannya, "_Arigatou_, Sakuya. Aku juga menyukaimu…"

_Kawa wo watere  
YOU CAN DO IT!_

**Bersambung…**

**Yak, walaupun sejujurnya lagu RIVER bukan lagu yang bertema LOVE-ROMANCE, tapi karena tangan sudah gatal untuk chapter ini, akhirnya ane ketik FIC ini dengan lagu RIVER (yang merupakan lagu faforite Author dan setiap hari Author dengarkan baik versi AKB, JKT maupun SNH) dan cukup demen pair ini, jadilah FIC yang tidak nyambung sama lagunya *pundung***

**Yah, selanjutnya, Shonichi dengan pair Gouda x Sendou. Bye~**


	7. Shonichi

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kuroka:**

Heee, saia kira Haruki terlalu OC dini

Sakuya itu habis keselek LBX sama motor bokapnya, makanya jadi kayak gitu *plak!*

HARUKIII XDD HARUKI NANGIS PASTI MANIS SEKALEEE *bugh!*

Nah, ini chapter dengan pair gontok-gontokan(?), maaf kalo jelek :3

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, MizelJin, BanJin, HiroYuuya  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak ****mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**7. Shonichi (Gouda x Sendou)**

_Watashi wa tatteru akogarete ita SUTEEJI  
Daikansei hakushu to nekki no naka_

Pertandingan Artemis kali ini berbeda dari yang lain, karena diadakan tiga tahun sekali.

"_Aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini,"_ Pikir seorang pria yang kita kenal dengan nama Sendou Daiki.

Ia sudah berjuang untuk bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu

_Kibishii RESSUN jibun no kabe norikoete  
Mukaeta kyou CHANSU no maku ga hiraku_

Flasback

"Latihan lagi?"

"Kita harus menang di artemis minggu depan. Jadi sekarang kita LATIHAAAN!" Gouda berapi-api

"_Sepertinya aku harus memanggil mobil pemadam kebakaran,"_ Pikir Sendou_ sweetdrop_, "Aku capek. Kita sudah sering latihan dari pagi hingga malam,"

"Oh, kau mau terlihat kuat atau lemah? Dari latihan kemarin dan tadi pagi, kau selalu kalah melawanku," Gouda tampak tidak puas, tidak puas jika Sendou ehemukeehemnya kalah melawannya.

Sendou terdiam…

BRET!

Majalah yang ia bacapun robek dalam sekejap.

"KUTRIMA TANTANGANMU!"

"_Aku mengajakmu latihan, bukan nantang,"_ Gantian Gouda yang _sweetdrop._

END Flasback

Berkat latihan yang cukup ketat, berkat Gouda juga, Sendou kini merasa sudah lebih kuat.

"_Kami harus menang!"_

_Hitori dake odorezu ni  
kaerimichi naita hi mo aru_

Pertandiangan dimulai. Karena giliran kedua pasangan- eh maksud kelompok Gouda-Sendou, maka keduanya duduk menonton pertandingan.

"Lawan-lawan kita kuat juga ya," Ujar Gouda yang serius menonton pertandiangan.

Sendou berpikir, apakah ia bisa menang atau tidak. Ban dkk tidak datang karena pekerjaan yang katanya membuat sibuk (padahal cuma kencan -_- ) jadi hanya mereka berdua.

Tidak adakah yang mendukung mereka sekarang? Rasanya hampa.

_Omou you ni, utaezu ni  
Jishin wo ushinatta hi mo aru  
Itsumo RAIBARU ga, kagayaite mieta_

"Tapi tenang saja, kita kan sudah latihan ketat. Kita pasti menang," Gouda menyemangati Sendou yang sedari tadi melamun.

Walaupun disemangati, ia masih ragu. Ia diam-diam mengeluarkan kartu _pairot_nya dan menjadi pucat seketika.

"_Ini… kami kalah?"_

Harus ia akui, memang lawan-lawannya lebih kuat dari lawan biasanya. Apa yang diramalkan kartu _pairot_nya memang selalu benar. Berarti, kekalahan kelompok mereka sudah jelas.

"Gouda,"

"Ya?" Gouda yang sedang ngemil keripik (hasil nyolong dari yang duduk didepannya) menjawab panggilan Sendou.

"Kita menyerah saja,"

Gouda tersedak, "Menyerah? Kau bercanda? Tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa yang merasuki pikiranmu? Kuntilanak? Sadako? Pocong? Yuki-Onna atau Atsuya(?) ?" Penyakit dramatisnya kumat seketika, mana ada satu tokoh yang nyasar anime lagi

"Kau tahu sendirikan, ramalan kartuku selalu benar," Sendou menghela nafas, "Ia bilang kita kalah,"

"Tapi, tapi-… Oi, kau mau kemana? Oi, Sendou!" Terlambat, ia sudah pergi.

_Yume wa ase no naka ni, sukoshi zutsu saite iku hana  
Sono doryoku, kesshite uragiranai_

Selama perjalanan menuju pintu keluar, Sendou terus menghela nafas. Ini pertama kalinya ia galau(?) seperti itu.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir, "Lebih baik aku berhenti bermain LBX saja. Lagipula-…"

"TEDAAAAAAK!"

BUAGH!

BRUK!

MEOOONG(?) !

Dasar makhluk bernama Gouda ini, sudah datang tiba-tiba, lari-lari dikaridor, teriak-teriak tidak jelas, tidak bisa rem lagi, alhasil ia pun MENABRAK sang pangeran galau sehingga terjatuh dengan posisi, Sendou dibawah, Gouda diatasnya. Beruntung tidak ada orang. Ada sih, kamera CCTV…

Sementara, disebuah ruangan dimana pengawas CCTV itu sedang mengawasi CCTV yang terletak diruangan Gouda x Sendou berada sedang diawasi seseorang dan dia itu PEREMPUAN!

"KYAAAA! Teman-teman, kesini deh, ada _HOT_ nih?"

"Mana? Mana? KYAAA! _YAOI_! AKU SUKA SEKALI _YAOI_!"

"Ambil gambar dan videonya! BERIKAN PADAKU! AKU AKAN MEMUTARNYA 1000 KALI! KYAAA!"

… Dan teryata wanita-wanita disana ialah _fujoshi_ akut.

Back to Gouda x Sendou

"O-oi, _baka!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti dilihat orang tahu!" Wajah Sendou memerah.

"Kita harus kembali, sebentar lagi giliran kita!" Tanpa memperdulikan pose WOW yang sudah ia sebabkan, Gouda tetap berteriak keras memaksa Sendou kembali.

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Lagipula, ramalan itu-…"

"Ramalan, ramalan, ramalan apaan?! YANG ADA ITU RAMADHAN(?)! Kau lebih mempercayai ramalan dibandingkan dengan usahamu? Uke-... eh cowok macam apa kau ini?! Kita sudah berjuang. Kita pasti menang! Usaha keras kita tidak akan berkhianat!"

Sendou terdiam. Bena juga, ia seperti pengecut saja. Terlalu percaya ramalan dibandingkan dengan hasil latihannya. Padahal banyak orang yang bilang, ramalan itu tidak benar.

_Yume wa ase no naka ni, me wo dashite zutto matteiru  
Ittsuka kitto negai kanau made_

"Kau benar," Sendou mendorong pelan Gouda seakan memberitahu bahwa ia ingin berdiri. Gouda menurutinya dan ikut berdiri. Mana mungkin mereka mau berpose lama-lama ditempat umum?

"Aku memang terlalu percaya ramalan, padahal belum tentu benar,"

"Makanya, mari kita kembali. Lima menit lagi giliran kita. Bisa gawat kalau telat, kita kan sudah latihan. Pasti bisa!"

Gouda tersenyum, Sendou entah kenapa mau membalas senyumannya.

"Nah, ayo kembali," Sendou melangkah pergi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Goude menyusul Sendou dan nyaris menabraknya lagi. Beruntung yang ia tabrak ialah tiang yang berada didekatnya.

"Waw, tak kusangka kau naksir dengan tiang itu hingga menciumnya. Mesra sekali," Goda Sendou

"Hawas kahu ya! (Terjemahan: Awas kamu ya!)," Ucapan Gouda menjadi tidak jelas Karena mulutnya sudah monyong duabelas sentimer(?).

"Jangan banyak cerewet, ayo cepat,"

Gouda menyusuk sambil mengomel tidak jelas, tanpa disadari olehnya, Sendou tersenyum kecil.

"_Dia lucu juga. Tidak salah aku menyukainya,"_

**Bersambung…**

**Wah, lagi-lagi bukan lagi LOVE-ROMANCE, tapi paling enggak bisa dibikin jadi ROMANCE *plak!***

**Selanjutnya, Hoshi ga Mukougawa dengan pair... KiriYuu? Apa boleh buatlah…**

**Review?**


	8. Hoshi ga Mukougawa

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kuroka:**

Padahal adegen itu enggak terpikiran lho. Habis, Gouda 'menggoda' (?) Sendou, jadi majalahnya sobek deh

Ah, saia ingatnya kartu tairot sih. Malah waktu bikin sampe keketik kartu CARROT X'DD LOL WORTEL XDD

Buuu, enaknya si pengawas CCTV, bisa lihat adegen itu. Aku mauuu *plak!*

Ah, sudah update, FICnya gaje lho

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, MizelJin, BanJin, HiroYuuya  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**8. Hoshi ga Mukougawa (Kirito x Yuuya)**

_Kokoro no dokoka ni, hitotsu hoshi ga aru  
Unmei no hito sendeiru to oshierareta_

Dari semenjak bertarung dengan Yuuya, Kirito jadi lebih sering memikirkan Yuuya. Gampang cemburu saat Yuuya dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, berdebar-debar saat bertemu dengannya.

Baginya, Yuuya itu seperti bintang yang menyinari malamnya.

"_Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"_

_Kanashii toki ni wa, tentaibouenkyou  
Sora ni mukete, mada mienai, ai wo sagasu_

Sementara itu, Yuuya meminjam teleskop Jin untuk melihat bintang. Namun sayangnya malam itu sedang hujan.

"_Bintangnya tidak ada,"_ Keluh Yuuya dalam hati.

"Hari ini 'Kirito' tidak ada," Ujarnya. Kirito, sebutan Yuuya untuk bintang.

Bagi Yuuya, Kirito itu bagaikan bintang yang menyinari malamnya.

_Haruka Kanata, derakaga, ki ga tsuitekuretara  
toki wo koete itsuka wa, todoritsuku hikari no MESSEEJI_

Kirito berharap setidaknya ia bisa berduaan dengan Yuuya tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Pernah ia berdua dengannya, namun selalu diganggu (Hiro lari, tidak bisa direm hingga menabrak Yuuya, Mizel mematikan lampu saat mereka sedang berada diruangan yg sempit hingga Yuuya lari karena takut gelap, dan masih banyak lagi, dan semua itu terjadi atas permintaan Jin).

"_Pokoknya tidak boleh ada gangguan lagi!"_ Kirito meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengirimkan pesan.

Disana, ponsel milik Yuuya berdering tanda _E-mail_ masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut. Ia tersenyum membacanya.

"Yuuya, makan malam hari ini aku minta burger kare saja," Jin meneriaki Yuuya dari dalam kamarnya.

"Iya, nanti kubuatkan _Pasti dia sedang main PSP atau SMSan dengan Ban,_"

_From: Kirito  
To: Yuuya  
Subject: Dinner_

_Besok mau makan malam berdua? Nanti kujemput jam enam sore_

_Machigai naku koko ni iru yo mewofusetetemo  
Kyozetsu shiteiru no ja naku, bukiyou na dake_

Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada kedua pasangan ini. Berbeda dengan kemarin, malam kali ini begitu cerah. Sesuai pesan kemarin, ia menunggu didepan rumah.

Dan, sebenarnya Jin tidak suka Kirito, kenapa bisa ia mengizinkan Yuuya berdua dengannya? Sejujurnya, Yuuya berhasil 'menyogok' Jin agar membiarkan ia pergi dengan Kirito

_Flashback_

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya!" Bantah Jin.

"Tapi, kan sudah janji!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh,"

Yuuya menjadi lesu, namun tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan ide. Yuuya tersenyum licik.

"Jin…"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Yuuya, pokoknya tidak boleh dengannya-…"

"Kemarin aku kerumah Ban. Mamanya Ban menitipkanku foto Ban. Mulai dari saat ia masih bayi, TK, SD, dan bahkan fotonya saat sedang berendam pun ada," Yuuya tersenyum semanis mungkin sambil memperlihatkan tiga lembar foto Ban, ada Chibi-Ban yang sedang mandi sambil bermain air, Ban yang sedang berendam di air hangat rumahnya, dan foto Ban saat sedang melepaskan pakaiannya alias telanjang dada.

Jin terdiam dan blushing.

"Masih ada satu album lho! Akan kukasih kalau kau mengizinkan-…"

"BERIKAN SEMUA FOTO ITU PADAKU," Jin menerjang Yuuya. Dengan senang hati, Yuuya memberikan foto itu.

"Asik, makasih, Jin. Jin baik deh~" Yuuya langsung pergi menunggu didepan

_END Flasback_

Yuuya menahan tawa mengingat kejadian itu.

"Haibara Yuuya," Tawanya berhenti saat mendengar suara dari sosok yang ia kenali.

"Maaf menunggu lama,"

"_Iie_, aku juga baru keluar kok,"

_Machigai naku matteiru yo wasurereratemo  
guuzen ga, kitto kasanatta toki anata ni, aeru hazu_

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju lokasi tempat mereka makan malam.

"Yuuya…"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku menganggu? Jin tidak mengizinkan kita berduaan kan?"

"Yah, memang. Tapi dia sudah termakan jurus ampuhku," Tawa Yuuya.

Kirito hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Soal kelemahan Jin, tanyakan saja pada Yuuya sebab dia paling ahli soal itu. Apalagi untuk saat-saat untuk berduaan.

"Aku senang kita bisa berdua malam ini," Yuuya memandangi langit malam.

Kirito tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku juga,"

_Miraini jibun wa, doko ni iru no deshou?  
Shiawase sou ni , kurashitereba ii no dakedo…_

Setelah sampai, keduanya hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Mungkin malu-malu.

"_Eto_,rasanya daritadi kita diam saja atau… Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kirito sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya (Fakta Kirito = Jarang keramas karena malas)

"Ya…" Yuuya ragu, ia melihat kearah tempat bermain untuk anak-anak, terlihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang

"Aku rasanya berbeda dari anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Waktu kecil dimana aku masih tinggal bersama orangtuaku, aku sangat jarang keluar rumah, sewaktu mereka tidak ada, aku sudah dijadikan kelinci percobaan dan tidak pernah keluar rumah juga, setelah bebas, masih harus direhabilitasi yang memakan banyak waktu. Jadi aku terkesan kuno karena banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui. Jadi kupikir masa depanku juga akan suram,"

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah cukup tahu kan? Kau bisa belanja sendiri, masak sendiri, bersih-bersih, menjadi _baby sitter_(?) Hiro, justru itu jarang dilakukan laki-laki, lho,"

Gantian Yuuya yang garuk-garuk kepala (Padahal sering keramas), "Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga. Jin yang bebas saja tidak bisa masak…" Yuuya masih ingat, kejadian saat Jin ingin memasak. Semua bahan bukannya ia potong-potong, malah ia blender (termasuk telur lengkap dengan cangkangnya) dan dimasukan ke oven dan hasilnya… Silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

_Gonengo wa mieru tentaibouenkyou, nozoku yuuki  
Watashi ni nai okubyou mono_

"Oh iya, lalu…" Kirito menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Daritadi kau menunduk terus. Apa kau sakit? Atau tidak suka dengan muka kerenku," Kirito mulai narsis.

"Bukan, bukan itu," Wajah Yuuya memerah, "Aku… Cuma malu…"

"Malu?"

"Semenjak masalah LBX terus berdatangan, kita jadi harus berpisah untuk menyelesaikannya. Setelah selesai, kita juga malah jarang bertemu. Sekarang mendadak makan berduaan," Jelas Yuuya.

_Tooi todoku, kuuki mo, mizu mo sonzai shinai  
Fukai yami ni, itsushika, yokogitta kibou no nagareboshi_

Mendadak malam itu kembali hujan. Yuuya menatap langit.

"_Bintangnya menghilang…"_

Kirito penasaran melihat kelakuan Yuuya, kini ikut memandangi langit, "Ada sesuatu disana?"

Yuuya menggeleng, "Bukan, hanya saja, langitnya jadi gelap. Bintangnya menghilang…"

_"Apa itu artinya Kirito jug akan pergi meninggalkanku?"_

_Itsumade datte koko ni iru yo fuan ni natte mo  
Zetsuboushiteiru no ja naku yume wa miteiru yo  
Itsumade datte shinjiteru yo hitorikiri demo  
Kinou to wa, marude chigau jibun ni , ashita wa umarekawaru_

"Memangnya kenapa jika bintangnya menghilang?" Tanya Kirito bingung. Sejujurnya, Kirito juga sedih melihat bintang kecil itu tidak terpajang dilangit. Yuuya hanya menggeleng pelan.

Diam-diam Kirito tersenyum saat mengetahui Yuuya menahan tangisnya. Dipekuknya sosok itu, "Tenang saja. Kalaupun bintang dilangit tidak bersinar, izinkan aku menjadi bintangmu,"

Yuuya tidak biasa menahan air matanya lagi dan membiarkannya menglir, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak sendirian, aku akan menjadi bintangmu untuk menyinari malammu. Jadi…" Kirito melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Yuuya, "… Jangan menangis lagi,"

_Machi naku koko ni iru yo me wo fusetetemo,  
Kyouzetsu shiteiru no ja naku bukiyou na dake_

Yuuya menunduk dan menghapus air matanya yang masih menempel di pipinya, "Tidak, aku tidak menangis kok,"

"Yuuya…" Yuuya melihat wajah Kirito

"Y-ya?"

"Aku suka padamu," Ungkap Kirito sambil blushing,

_Machigai naku matteiru yo wasuraretemo  
Guuzen ga, kitto kasanatta toki, anata ni aeru hazu_

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuya ikutan blushing.

"Aku sebentar lagi mau pergi keluar negeri. Entah kapan aku akan pulang. Sebelum terlambat jadi aku ungkapkan secara jujur sekarang. Aku suka, eh, Cinta padamu, Yuuya,"

Yuuya berdiri dari kursinya. Kirito merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirnya. Yuuya menciumnya?

"Kau janji akan pulang lagi,kan?" Tanya Yuuya setelah memberikan kejutan hangat tersebut.

_Aeru hazu…_

Kirito tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Yuuya, "Tentu saja aku janji, selain itu," Kirito melihat sang pelayan restoran itu datang, "Makanan kita sudah datang…"

Yuuya ikut tersenyum, ia kembali memandangi langit. Hujan sudah reda, bintang-bintang kembali bersinar.

"_Bintang Kirito sedang tersenyum…"_

**Bersambung…**

**Aaaah, sudah chapter 8 ya, berarti sebentar lagi tamat.**

**FICnya jelek ya? Gomen.**

**Selanjutnya, Sakura no Kini Narou dengan pair-… eh, untuk ini bukan pair pacar, tapi kayak hubungan antar saudara. Sambut dia, sesame pengguna LBX Lucifer, Kousuke dan Hikaru XDD**

**Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter depan XD**


	9. Sakura no Kini Narou

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kuroka:**

Kirito ngejar" Yuuya? Penen sih, cuma aku bukan ahlinya humor XD

Tenang aja, kan Kirito udh janji sama Yuuya dia bakal pulang (Kasih jempol ala Maito Guy*?*)

Yaaa, enggak terasa udh mau tamat, ini chapter 9nya

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, MizelJin, BanJin, HiroYuuya  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**9. Sakura no Kini Narou (Kousuke and Hikaru)**

_Haruiro no sora no shita wo, kimi wahitori de aruki hajimerunda  
Itsuka miteta yume no you ni, egaite kita nagai michi_

Hikaru sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia sudah bisa bepergian tanpa harus didampingi lagi karena takut dirinya hilang.

Dulu, Hikaru pernah mengeluh semasa ia masih kecil

_Flashback_

"Hikaru, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kousuke saat melihat Hikaru memakai sepatunya.

"_Ugh, ketahuan_, mau jalan-jalan sendiri,"

"Tapi kau masih kecil. Belum boleh bepergian sendiri," Kousuke mengingatkan.

Hikaru kecil cemberut, "Iya ya, aku kekamar,"

Kousuke menghela nafasnya. Hikaru sudah bosan bepergian didampingi orang lain. Sebab dia tidak bisa bebas

END Flashback

Itu dulu. Sekarang ia sudah bisa bepergian sesukanya tanpa harus selalu didampingi. Ia sudah bisa mandiri dan menentukan tujuannya. Tujuan mau jalan-jalan kemana, apa saja yang dibutuhkan, dan tujuan untuk…

Kousuke sibuk membuat minuman panas untuknya dan Hikaru pada malam yang dingin.

Secara tiba-tiba, pintu dapur.

"Minumanmu sebentar lagi siap. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi?" Tanya Kousuke yang sibuk menambahkan gula dan mengaduk teh yang akan dihidangkan.

"_E-eto…_ Jika aku bilang ini, apa kau akan marah?" Tanya Hikaru ragu.

"Soal apa?" Kousuke berhenti mengaduk teh.

"Aku akan bersekolah di pulau Kamui…"

_Seifuku to sugita hibi wo  
Kyou mo omoide ni shimai konda_

Kousuke mematung, Hikaru hanya menunduk diam.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak ingin meninggalkan _Nii-san_ sendirian. Tapi, aku sudah bertekad untuk bersekolah disana. Jadi…" Hikaru membungkukkan badannya, "Tolong izinkan aku bersekolah disana,"

Kousuke membisu seketika. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hikaru, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin menghancurkan impian adiknya untuk menjadi pemain LBX bersama yang lain.

Keduanya pilihan yang berat. Tapi…

"Baiklah, kau boleh bersekolah disana,"

Hikaru menatap sang kakak, "Sungguh? _Arigatou_," Hikaru berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

Sementara Kousuke masih terdiam. Baginya, lebih baik membiarkan Hikaru mengejar impiannya dibandingkan harus terpenjara dalam kegoisannya. Ia berbalik, menatap pakaian-pakaian yang baru saja habis dijemur tadi siang. Ada seragam sekolah milik Hikaru dulu.

"_Sebaiknya kusimpan saja,"_ Pikirnya

_Atarashiku umare kawaru  
Sono senaka wo mimamotteru_

Dengan berlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar Hikaru. Kousuke hanya membisu memandangi Hikaru dari punggungnya. Sosoknya yang sedang berkemas.

"Kau serius akan bersekolah disana?" Tanya Kousuke ragu.

Hikaru hanya menangangguk tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau mendadak ingin bersekolah disana?" Tanya Kousuke yang mendadak penasaran.

Hikaru tak menjawab. Kousuke khawatir, "Tak usah dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa," Kousuke membalikkan badan, namun mendadak ia mendengar seperti isak tangis. Tubuh Hikaru gemetaran.

_Fuan sou ni furimuku, kimi ga murini hohoen da toki  
Hoo ni ochita namida wa, otona ni naru tame no PIRIODO_

Kousuke menatap Hikaru dengan cemas, "Kau menangis,"

Hikaru hanya menggeleng dan berusaha menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, "Cuma ada debu masuk mata kok," Ujarnya berbohong.

Kousuke tersenyum kecil, ia mendekati sang adik, "Kau sudah beranjak dewasa ya, Hikaru,"

_Eien no sakura no kini narou, sou boku wa koko kara michi ni mayotte mo  
Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo, ai no basho gawakaru you ni tatteiru_

Hikaru menatap sang kakak, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau itu cepat sekali dewasa, berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Di usia 10 bulan suah bisa berdiri, usia enam tahun sudah bisa cuci peralatan makan sendiri, sudah bisa menyusun pakaian, membereskan mainan tanpa disuruh seusai main, sekarang, kau sudah siap untuk bersekolah ditempat yang jauh," Jelas Kousuke sembari duduk disebelah adik tersayangnya.

"Walaupun aku agak berat-…"

Kousuke tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hikaru, "Tenang saja, kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan menjadi pohon sakura untuk melindungimu. Aku akan terus melindungimu walaupun akan ada hujan badai. Karena kau adikku tersayang,"

_Dare no mina mune ni oshibana no you na  
Kesshinwo dokoka ni wasureteiru_

"Kau berniat bersekolah di pulau Kamui, kan?" Tanya Kousuke, Hikaru mengangguk.

Walau berat, ia sudah berniat bersekolah disana.

"Kau boleh bersekolah disana, tapi…"

_Omoidashite sakura ga saku kisetsu, boku no koto wo…  
Ippon no ki wo…_

"Tapi?" Hikaru penasaran.

"Jangan lupakan keluargamu yang ada disini, dan jangan lupa, aku akan menjadi pohon sakura yang kuat untuk melindungimu…"

_Eien no sakura no kini narou  
Sou boku wa koko kara ugoka nai yo_

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan melupakan _Nii-San_," Ucap Hikaru

Kousuke kembali tersenyum dan membantunya mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kau akan berangkat besokkan? Mau kuantar?" Tawar Kousuke.

"Kalau _Nii-san_ tidak keberatan,"

_Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo  
Ai no bashoga wakaru you ni tatteiru_

Esoknya, Kousuke mengantarkan Hikaru ke pelabuhan.

"Lima menit lagi kapalmu mau berangkat. Kau mau langsung naik?" Tanya Kousuke.

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya,"

Hikaru melangkah pergi, namun sebelumnya, ia kembali berbalik.

"_Nii-san…"_

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi bunga sakura untukku," Ujar Hikaru, setelah itu ia melangkah pergi.

Kousuke hanya tersenyum memandangi punggung sang adik. Walau berat, ia harus merelakannya.

"_Semoga kau bisa, Hikaru,"_

Kousuke berbalik hendak pulang. Ditengah perjalanan, kelopak bunga sakura yang tertiup angin menempel ditangannya.

Penasaran, Kousuke mengambil kelopak bunga yang menempel ditangannya, kelopak bunga sakura yang berbeda. Kelopak itu berbentuk hati.

Kousuke memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi kelopak yang beterbangan.

"Kau juga sudah menjadi sakura bagiku, Hikaru,"

**Bersambung…**

**Yak, gaje banget kan?**

**Nah, tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Mirai no Kanjitsu. Maaf kalau gonta-ganti lagu terus karena bingung mau pakai lagu apa**


	10. Mirai no Kanjitsu

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kuroka:**

Kemarin bintang, sekarang sakura XDD

Kedua kakak adik dengan kepribadian yang unik(?)

Nha, ini chapter terakhir, maaf kalau masih gaje

* * *

**Love Songs  
Genre: Romance, Music  
Rate: T  
Main Pair: AraHika, MizelJin, BanJin, HiroYuuya  
Disclaimer: Chara"nya punya Level-5, lagunya punya 48 Family  
Warning: Gaje, cerita sama lagu gak nyambung, dapat merusak mata dan jantung, Don't read**

* * *

**10. Mirai no Kanjitsu**

_Boys & Girls! __Akaruku yukouze! Haruka tooku no chiheisen__  
__Boys & Girls! Donna yume datte itsuka kanau darou  
Boys & Girls!__ A__karuku yukouze! Mizu to midori ga aru kagiri__  
__Boys & Girls!__ K__okoro no daichi ni tane wo makou yo!_

Arata terbengong-bengong melihat Hikaru sedang berkemas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Arata penasaran.

"Mau pulang sebentar. Karena libur dua minggu, banyak anak-anak yang pulang. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan _Nii-san_,"

"_Nii-san?_ Kau punya kakak?"

"Kau mau ikut juga? Nanti akan kukenalkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa nih? Ok, aku ikut!" Arata ikut mengemasi barangnya.

Esoknya, keduanya benar-benar pergi bareng.

"Kalian mau liburan atau mau bulan madu?" Tanya Haruki saat melihat keduanya mau liburan bareng.

"E-ENAK SAJA BULAN MADU! KAMI KAN BELUM MENIKAH!" Arata blushing.

"Yah, siapa tahu saja kalian mau bulan madu," Kata Haruki santai.

"Apanya, kau sendiri kemarin '…' dengan Sakuya, kan?" Haruki mematung mendengar kata-kata Hikaru

"Woooh, benar? Bagaimana rasanya? Hikaru, ayo, kita juga begitu,"

"Jangan sekarang! _Nii-san_ marah kalau aku melakukannya,"

"Tapi aku ingin…"

"Kita lakukan kalau kembali ke asrama lagi. Ayo kita pergi,"

"Ayooo…"

Keduanya meninggalkan Haruki yang masih membeku ditempat.

_Tatta ichido no seishun dare mo zenzen kitzukanai mono__,__sora no aosa to wakasa wa nochi de futo kitzuku__  
__Boku ni wa nani ga dekiruka zutto jishin nakatta keredo__, __tonikaku mae e arukeba yume wa dandan chikatzuku yo_

Ban jalan-jalan bareng Jin.

"Jin…"

"Ya, kenapa Ban?" Tanya Jin _innocent_

"Ke-KENAPA AKU HARUS BERPKAIAN SEPERTI PEREMPUAN?" Tanya Ban _blushing_

"Kenapa? Baju itu cocok kan untukmu. Lagipula, tidak aka nada yang tahu kan laki-laki kok," Jin senyum_ innocent_

"Ta-tapi kan tetap saja, aku malu memakai pakaian ini. Tidak nyaman tahu!"

"Ban, aku bilang ingin kencan di_ café_ itu kan?" Ban mengangguk.

"Namanya saja _Couple Café,_ jadi itu hanya untuk pasangan saja. Makanya kau harus memakai baju itu. Kalau tidak, kita bisa digosipkan si Kazuya sang raja gosip itu,"

Ban hening sejenak. Benar juga ya, Kazuya itukan rasa gosip. Asuka juga.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak PD dengan pakaian ini," Ban menunduk _blushing_.

Jin tersenyum, "Tenang saja, kau manis kok," Jin memeluk Ban.

"_Ano... _Jin,"

"Ya?"

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku? Kita dilihat banyak orang nih?" Jin tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya menahan rasa malu.

Diam-diam Ban teryata kecil, _"Jin lucu,"_

_Genki ga deru omajinai wa__, __egao wo miseru koto__  
__Hora ne SUKIPPU shitaku naru_

Hiro galau sendirian didekat toko mainan yang juga menjual LBX.

"_Apa aku mengangggu hubungan Yuuya-san ya?"_

"Kok bengong disini?" Hiro terbangun dari lamunnya dan mencari asal suara dan teryata suara itu berasal dari…

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Yuuya pada Hiro.

"Yah, tidak ada. Selain itu, Yuuya-san sendiri sedang apa? Enggak bareng Kirito-san?" Yuuya menggeleng, "Tapi besok dia sudah pulang. Mau temani aku menjemput dia dibandara?"

Hiro terdiam, ia kembali cemburu tapi…

"Besok aku menapatkan tugas menjaga Mizel, jadi tidak bisa, _gomen_. Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuya-san mau masuk ke toko ini?"

"Iya, mau membeli _music box_ untuknya. Kirito katanya cukup suka musik klasik. Mau bantu?"

Yuuya dan Hiro masuk ketoko tersebut dan mencarikan _music box_ yang sesuai.

"Ah, kalian Oozora Hiro dan Haibara Yuuya pemain LBX itu ya," Ditengah asik pilih-pilih, sang pemilik toko mengejutkan mereka, "Kebetulan kemarin baru saja kami memajang _music box_ yang sesuai dengan hobi kalian. Ayo ikuti aku,"

Hiro dan Yuuya saling pandang tidak mengerti. Mereka mengikuti sang ibu pemilik toko. Teryata ibu itu membawa mereka ketempat _music box_ yang lain.

'_Apa bedanya dengan yang tadi?'_ Pikir Hiro bingung. Kotaknya memang cukup berbeda dengan lainnya karena bentuknya menyerupai peti dan bertulisan LBX.

Hiro membuka kotak itu, Chibi Ryuubi sedang menekan-nekan tuts-tuts seperti tuts piano namun ukurannya lebih besar dan menghasilkan nada yang indah. Ini teryata _music box _untuk penggemar LBX, pantas saja ditempatkan ditempat yang berbeda dengan _music box_ lainnya.

"Ada chibi Fenrir Flare. Aku mau beli yang ini. Hiro mau beli juga?" Tanya Yuuya. Hiro mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menuju kasir. Seusai membayar, Hiro memutuskan untuk menemani Yuuya pulang.

"Ah iya, ini _music box_ untuk Yuuya-san," Hiro menyerahkan _music box_ yang ia beli barusan.

"Eh, kau kan cuma beli satu…"

"Aku beli untuk Yuuya-san,"

Yuuya menerima _music box_ itu dan membukanya. Chibi Ryuubi terlihat lucu disertai musik yan indah.

"Aku harap Yuuya-san su-…" Sebelum Hiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuuya sudah mencium pipinya.

"_Arigatou_, Hiro," Hiro blushing melihat senyuman _senpai_nya.

"… Y-ya…"

_Boys & Girls__!__ Minna de yukouze! Kaze wa mirai kara fuiteiru__  
__Boys & Girls!__ D__onna kyou datte ichido shika konainda__  
__Boys & Girls__! __Minna de yukouze! mizu to midori ga tsutzuku michi__  
__Boys & Girls__! __Kibou no kajitsu wo shuukaku shiyou!_

Hiro lagi-lagi menitipkan Mizel pada Jin. Sebenarnya atas permintaan Mizel sendiri.

"Buah apel dikebunku sudah masak semua. Mau ambil buahnya sama-sana?" Tanya Jin. Ban sudah ia antar pulang, jadi Jin bisa tenang-tenang saja dari 'Badai Cemburu Ban' yang cukup atau sangat menyeramkan.

"Apel? Apel itu bukannya buah di cerita salju putri?" Tanya Mizel polos.

"Yang benar itu Putri Salju, Mizel. Selain itu, itu hanya dongeng. Didunia ini juga ada buah apel. Rasanya manis, kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tapi, nanti kita mati kayak salju putri dong," Jin sweetdrop.

"Sudah kubilang, itu hanya dongeng. Ayo kita ke taman belakang," Mizel mengikuti Jin dari belakang.

Skip, setelah memanen, mereka makan berdua. Tapi, baru saja satu gigitan, Mizel sudah…

"Ukh…"

"Mizel, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jin khawatir.

"Itu… Pipiku agak sakit. Bukan di pipi sih tapi di-…"

"Gigi?" Mizel mengangguk. Jin memucat.

Awalnya, Jin ingin membawa Mizel ke dokter gigi. Tapi ia ingat, Mizel itu _android_. Buru-buru Mizel menghubungi Haruka_-Hakase_ dan dengan secepat kilat (karena kebetulan dia pulang lewat rumah Jin), Haruka menangani Mizel.

"Coba buka mulutmu, Mizel," Ujar Haruka. Mizel menurutinya.

"Hm…" Haruka memeriksa Mizel, sementara Jin deg-degan tidak jelas.

"Apa dia habis memakan sesuatu yang keras?" Tanya Haruka, Jin mengangguk, "Tadi dia makan apel…"

"Pantas saja,"

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Jin, aku tahu sendiri kan, umur Mizel dengan umur bayi tidak beda jauh. Walau terlihat seperti anak remaja, umurnya masih sebaya dengan bayi (baca: Sebiji jagung). Kalau mau makan apel harusnya ditumbuk-tumbuk menjadi halus," Jin mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kalau hanya itu masalahnya sih sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Hanya saja usahakan ini jangan terjadi lagi," Haruka beranjak pergi, Jin menghela nafas lega.

Benar juga ya, walau terlihat seperti anak remaja yang polos, umur Mizel itu belum sampai satu tahun.

"Kau tidak bisa makan yang keras-keras kenapa tidak bilang?" Tanya Jin agak cemas.

"Habis, kupikir Jin tahu," Jawab Mizel polos.

Jin menghela nafas lagi, "Biar kutumbuk jadi halus dulu apelnya. Kau tunggu disini," Mizel mengangguk.

Mizel duduk manis disofa dekat pintu ke taman belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Jin datang membawa apel yang sudah ia haluskan lengkap dengan sendok. Mizel kembali mencicipi apelnya.

"Enggak ngantuk…" Ujar Mizel.

"Karena itu bukan apel beracun yang dimakan putri salju," Jin berpikir, otak computer Mizel sudah kemasukan virus dongeng.

"_Ano,_ Jin, apa benar impian itu seperti pohon yang berbuah?" Tanya Mizel.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Jin tidak mengerti.

"_Okaa-san_ bilang impian itu seperti pohon yang harus dirawat dengan baik agar berbuah,"

"_Okaa-san?_ Siapa?"

"Yang tadi kau panggil. Aku memanggilnya _Okaa-san_,"

"_Jadi bagi Mizel Haruka-hakase itu sudah seperti ibunya?_ Lalu, kenapa dengan itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya,"

Jin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Mizel, "Maksudnya, jika kau mempunyai impian, kau harus bisa menjaga dan berusaha mencapai impianmu,"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang buahnya bisa dipetik dong," Kata Mizel, Jin bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin bersama Jin. Harapanku bisa bersama Jin. Artinya aku sudah bisa memetik buah harapan itu kan?"

Jin tertawa kecil, "Kau anak yang pintar ya, Mizel,"

Tampaknya Mizel ingin berterima kasih pada buah apel merah itu, karena sudah memberikannya waktu berduaan dengan Jin lebih lama

_Bokutachi ni ataerareta__, __kono shizen  
mamoritai kakegae no nai__takara mono da yo_

Karena baginya liburan dirumah itu membosankan, Sendou memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Gouda ke villa yang berada digunung (Yang susah bayangkan, bayangkan aja agak mirip dengan daerah Puncak).

Sendou melihat pemandangan indah gunung-gunung lainnya dari beranda villanya.

"Lagi galau ya, mas?" Tanya Gouda yang tiba-tiba muncul diberanda.

"_Urusai_, bukan apa-apa," Jawab Sendou.

"Oh iya, kemarin kau kan yang memakan cemilanku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sendou memasang ekpresi tak bersalah.

"Ganti dong dengan…"

"Dengan apa?"

"_Kissu,"_

"…" Sendou terdiam

PLAK!

BUAGH!

Kursi melayang dengan indahnya ke muka Gouda yang KATANYA sih GANTENG.

"_Ittai_, apa yang kau lakukan bak-…"

Chu~

"Sudah puas kan? Aku pergi dulu ya?" Sendou masuk kedalam villa dalam keadaan wajah memerah alias _blushing_, Gouda terdiam.

"_Tadi itu… First Kiss? Benar-benar First Kiss? Dia benar-benar melakukannya?!"_ Gouda terdiam,_blushing_ dan…

Bruk!

… Pingsan ditempat…

_Boys & Girls__!__ Minna de yukouze! Kaze wa mirai kara fuiteiru__  
__Boys & Girls__! D__onna kyou datte ichido shika konainda_

Yuuya menunggu kedatangan Kirito ditaman dekat bandara sambil membawa _music box_ yang ia belikan untuk Kirito.

Sebenarnya Yuuya ingin menunggu dibandara, namun Kirito memintanya untuk menunggu ditaman saja dan Yuuya terpaksa menurutinya.

Sudah lama Yuuya menunggu Kirito di taman itu, namun ia tak kunjung datang. Dijadwal pesawat yang dinaiki Kirito tertulis sekitar jam lima sore pesawatnya akan tiba, namun hingga jam tujuh malam Kirito belum datang.

Yuuya memandangi langit, "_ 'Kirito' sedikit, apa itu artinya ia tidak jadi datang?"_

Yuuya mendadak khawatir. Ia menunduk ingin menangis, namun tanpa ia sadari, bintang kecil mulai memperbanyak dirinya untuk menyinari malam itu. Disaat itu juga, Kirito…

"YUUYA!"

Yuuya terbelak kaget. Suara itu…

"Kirito?" Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf kalau aku lama,"

Yuuya menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Kirito mengatur nafasnya karena tadi berlari, ia kini tertuju pada suatu benda yang Yuuya bawa, "Itu apa?"

"Ah iya," Yuuya melupakan _music box_nya, "ini hadiah untuk kepulanganmu. Kubeli kemarin," Yuuya menyerahkan _music box_ itu pada Kirito. Kirito meraihnya dan membukanya.

"Musiknya indah," Ujar Kirito, "Sama sepertimu,"

Wajah Yuuya memerah.

Langit cerah yang disinari bulan ditemani Kristal-kristal, musik lembut dan indah yang dimainkan oleh mainan kecil berbentuk LBX, belum lagi adanya kunang-kunang lewat. Semua itu hanya terjadi sekali, namun akan menjadi kenangan untuk keduanya.

"_Aishiteru,_ Yuuya,"

_Boys & Girls__! M__inna de yukouze! Mizu to midori ga tsutzuku michi__  
__Boys & Girls__! K__ibou no kajitsu wo shuukaku shiyou!_

"_Tadaima,"_ Hikaru membuka pintu rumahnya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," Kousuke menyambut sang adik diruang tamu.

"Iya, lalu, ini… Um… pacarku, Arata," Kousuke syok.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Arata.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalian berdua pasti capek. Masukkan barang kalian dikamar dan mandi dulu. Akan kusiapkan makan malam," Hikaru mengangguk dan mengajak Arata kekamarnya.

"Kau mandi duluan, aku mau bantu _Nii-san_ dulu," Arata mengiyakan permintaan Hikaru.

Hikaru menyusul kakaknya didapur, "Mau kubantu?"

Kousuke menatap sang adik, "Kau masih capek, lebih baik istirahat saja,"

"Tapi aku ingin membantu," Hikaru mengambil beberapa bahan dan membantu Kousuke memasak.

"… Hikaru,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai anak itu?" Tanya Kousuke.

"Eh?"

"Dia memang cukup lumayan. Tapi, aku ragu apa kau benar-benar mencintainya atau… Hanya menyukai sampulnya?" Ya, Kousuke tidak melarang Hikaru berpacaran, namun ia tidak mau jika adiknya 'menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya'

Hikaru menggeleng, "Tidak, itu tidak benar,"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Arata selalu tersenyum dan membuat kerusuhan. Walaupun begitu, ia anak yang baik. Dia selalu memperhatikanku. Selain itu, kami juga selalu bersama. Lama-lama aku mulai menyukainya. Selain itu…" Hikaru menggantungkan kalimatnya

"… Dia berharga untukku," Tanpa sadar Hikaru tersenyum.

Kousuke memandangi sang adik yang tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hikaru.

"Dia cinta sejatimu. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya,"

"Cinta sejati?"

"Iya, karena kau menyukainya bukan dari sampul, tapi dari isinya,"

"Ah, makanannya sudah matang," Ujar Kousuke.

"Aku akan membantu menata meja,"

Arata keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggaruk-garuk hidungnya.

"_Daritadi bersin melulu. Apa ada yang membicarakanku ya?"_ Pikir Arata. Arata menyusul kedapur.

"Lho, Hikaru tidak mandi dulu?" Tanya Arata.

"Nanti saja, sesudah makan malam," Jawab Hikaru.

"He he, Hikaru anak yang rajin ya. Tidak seperti aku. Kamarku saja masih berantakan kayak anak-anak," Arata tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou_, ayo, makanannya sudah siap," Hikaru memberikan senyumannya pada Arata

**END**

**Yak, terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti FIC ini hingga tamat.**

**Sebelumnya, maaf jika FIC ini gaje, ganyambung, typo, dll**

**FIC ini merupakan FIC pertama dengan chapter lebih dari dua, karena selama ini saia selalu bikin FIC multichapter dgn 2 chapter, namun sekarang dgn 10 chapter.**

**Selamat untuk yang menuaikan hari puasa, dan sampai bertemu lagi di FIC lainnya.**

**Thank you for:**

**AKB48 (Atas lagunya)**

**JKT48 (Atas beberapa lagu terjemahannya)**

**Kuroka (Karena sudah mereview, follow dan menfafo fic)**

**Megumare Hikaru (Karena sudah mereview)**

**Bluegirl02. reini(Karena sudah menfafo, walaupun FIC ini gaje)**

**Untuk Silent Readers**

**Pokoknya special thanks untuk kalian semua. Bye~**


End file.
